One Shot-A leader's End
by sumwantin777
Summary: Ivystar, a leader of FeatherClan, who killed the former leader, was scolded by her kits, and she became the enemy of her kits.
1. Characters

**Disclaimer:I don't own Warriors. Only mentioned characters will listed.**

Ivystar- Leader of FeatherClan, a gray she-cat.

Fallowbrook- Ivystar's son, a gray tom.

Talonscar- Ivystar's son, a pale gray tom with a scar on his cheek.

Dawnbird- Ivystar's daughter, a white she-cat.

Sharpstar- Former leader of FeatherClan, a pale gray tom, decreased.

Mistybrook- Ivystar's friend, a white she-cat, decreased.

Ashtalon- Ivystar's mate, a gray tom with a scarred eye, decreased.

Bluestar- Leader of ThunderClan, a blue-gray she-cat.

Stonefur- Bluestar's son, a pale gray tom.

Mistyfoot- Bluestar's daughter, a dark gray she-cat.


	2. Part 1

The sky suddenly darkened. Heavy rain poured outside the leader's den. Inside the den, Ivystar was shuddering in her bedding. She looked at her kits, tears sled down from her eyes, and cheek. She looked at her kits. Their smile and warmness were no more, hatred and ice-cold replaced them.

 _Fallowbrook, Talonscar and Dawnbird, my sweetheart kits, were not the original kits anymore._

She remembered that day. When her kits were born, her friend, Mistybrook, and her mate, Ashtalon, were rejoice when they heard the message. When they became apprentices, rest of the clan cheered. When they became warriors, she hugged them sweetly.

However, these memories were broken when a nightmare came-

When she was on the patrol, she found Ashtalon's body, tied next to the tree, and a dog were eating his body. Tears sled down from her cheek, then she shredded the dog with fury, and dropped her tears on his wound. Then she found Mistybrook's body next to the lake. Her fur was wet, and the scent of killer disappeared. She would like to ask, "What these things happened on me?"

Sharpstar, the leader, didn't check the death of them at all. So, Ivystar, who was Ivyfall at that time, led a patrol with several warriors to check the death of her mate and friend. After checking, it was Sharpstar, who was the only cat who could swim, drowned Mistybrook and ripped Ashtalon's body, then put some minced rabbit into his body for dogs as a treat. So, as a vengeance, Ivyfall ripped Sharpstar, who had only one life left. Fallowbrook was Sharpstar's apprentice, Talonscar was Sharpstar's friend, and Dawnbird was Sharpstar's mate, so they were really furious about his death.

Ivystar tried to explain. "Kits, he killed my friend and mate-"

"Now you have killed my mate!" Dawnbird growled.

"And my friend!" Talonscar hissed.

"Also my mentor!" Fallowbrook snarled. He stepped more forward. "You villainous murderer!"

"You are a killer! You are more worse than Tigerstar!" Talonscar stalked and hissed.

"We are no more your kits, Ivystar. I was fed up with those love. You have to pay for that!" Dawnbird growled, then leaped before Ivystar.

"But, kits-"

"I will repeat again, Ivystar. WE AREN'T YOUR KITS ANYMORE!" Dawnbird shouted as loud as she could. "Today is your death!"

"I have nine lives. You can't kill me at a time!" Ivystar shouted. She didn't want her kits treating her like that.

"Don't let her go!" Fallowbrook growled. He leaped on Ivystar. He tried to bite her, but Ivystar dodged him as fast as her could. She unsheathed her claws.

 _No, I won't be hurting my kits._

She sheathed them again. Dawnbird sprang from the rock outside the den, and Ivystar was pinned. She struggled, but Dawnbird didn't let her go. Suddenly she felt angry and shake Dawnbird down. Although Dawnbird was shaked down, her paws let Ivystar stumble.

"Talonscar!" Dawnbird called.

Talonscar leaped from Ivystar's back. Ivystar dodged and kicked him and Dawnbird away. "Stop!" Ivystar shouted. "Although you don't think I am your mother, but I am still your leader!" Then she fled out from FeatherClan territory. She climbed up a tree, and jumping from tree to tree. She heard Fallowbrook shouted,"She is over there! Chase her!" Ivystar dashed from tree to tree. At last, she leaped down to the ground. However, she saw Talonscar at the end of the forest, pinned her. Dawnbird and Fallowbrook landed on the ground too. Ivystar saw her Fallowbrook's jaws was really near, and chomped-


End file.
